


I believe the morning sun (is always gonna shine)

by rarmaster



Series: (who's gonna) Save the World [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT DON'T WORRY THIS FIC DOESN'T MENTION ANY OF THE BIG ONES REALLY, Gen, Save the World crossover, undertale spoilers in that these events happen after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Part of the Save the World Crossover. There are rips in the time-space continuum, and these kids gotta try and survive (and, maybe put a stop to it).
Ness wakes up somewhere he doesn’t recognize, and meets a few new friends! Who knows where they are or how they’re gonna get home, though.
Aka, Team C meets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More deets about the crossover [here](http://stwcrossover.tumblr.com/about). More deets about this team (team C) [here](http://stwcrossover.tumblr.com/teamc)! Notes about the fic [here](http://rarwrites.tumblr.com/post/144584680997/heres-my-notes-for-the-chapter-of-the-save-the)??
> 
> basics: Ness has been ripped from his world a couple years after the events of Earthbound. Namine comes from my ideal post-KH3 scenario (and from the same continuity as _More than a Shadow_. Frisk was taken from their world a year or so after Undertale concluded.

Ness was woken up by something thrumming, jittering, _wrong_ in his PSI. He hastily sat up and pressed thumb and forefinger to his temples, because sometimes that made it calm down. He felt like this, occasionally, before learning a new ability. Or, well, he felt the dull headache anyway.

The feeling like a thousand buzzing bees under his skin, each screaming in a tiny little voice _this is wrong something is wrong_ was extremely new. Since the feeling and the headache weren’t going away, Ness pulled his hand away from his head and looked around instead, trying to get a sense of where he was. Maybe that had something to do with it.

The longer he looked, the more likely it seemed. He didn’t recognize this place, and, he’d been over nearly every corner of the Earth. He was sitting in a grassy field, nothing but endless blue skies above and, outside of a single boulder in the distance, no distinguishing landmarks.

Concentrating on his PSI one more time, the voice of _something’s wrong_ became cries of _this isn’t home._ Ness pushed himself a little further upright, scanning the field again. If this wasn’t home (wasn’t Earth??) then…

He stopped, gaze resting on a girl, laying in the grass about five feet away from him. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed her when he’d first looked around, though he supposed the dull headache and jitteriness under his skin had something to do with it. At least, now that his PSI had got his attention and the message across, those things were dying down.

Ness pushed himself up and moved towards the girl. It didn’t look like she was awake, but her eyelids fluttered like she might be soon. Ness grabbed one of her shoulders and shook her, _gently._

She instantly jolted and scrambled through the grass. She didn’t go far, but her arms rose up to defend herself and her eyes widened in fear. Ness hastily pulled his hands away and held them up to show he wasn’t planning on hurting her.

She blinked at him a few times, and then let her arms fall, breathing deeply.

“Sorry,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut a moment. “I’m so sorry. I just…”

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry!” Ness told her. He scooted back to give her some space. “If I’d been woken up in a strange place by someone I didn’t recognize, I probably would’ve, uh, jumped too!” He laughed.

She laughed back, but it sounded forced. She pushed herself upright.

“I’m Ness,” Ness said.

“Uh, Namine,” the girl answered. She looked around, frowning. “Do you… What’s the name of this place?”

Ness shrugged. “I dunno. I just woke up here, like you did. Never been here before in my life.”

“Ah, I… I see…”

Namine frowned harder. Ness started thinking of things he could say to her. He had a feeling they might be stuck with each other for a while, and it was best to start making friends right away.

“Nnnnnnghh,”came a voice from behind Ness.

He turned around, and saw someone else pushing themselves upright in the grass. It was tall grass, Ness was starting to realize, which was probably why he hadn’t noticed either of them at first.

This kid looked about his age, maybe younger, and they were currently rubbing their head as if it hurt.

“Hey,” Ness called to them. Once he had their attention, he waved them over.

They hesitated, but after a moment, got to their feet and approached. Ness made to get up, but before he could, the kid sat down next to him and Namine, so the three of them were sitting in a triangle.

Ness opened his mouth to introduce himself, but then got a better idea. “Hang on,” he said. He stood up and scanned the area a little more carefully this time, trying to see if there was anyone else. “Ok, doesn’t look like anyone else is around,” he said, after a moment, sitting back down. He flashed a quick grin. “Didn’t wanna have to introduce myself a third time, yanno?” he laughed.

Namine smiled. The new kid looked at the ground, and made a small circle over their heart with a fist. Whatever that meant.

“Anyway, I’m Ness.”

The new kid cautiously looked up at him. “F- Frisk,” they said.

“Namine.”

“Okay!” Ness grinned at the two of them, making his voice as chipper as possible. Namine still looked a little uncomfortable, and Frisk wouldn’t meet his eyes. That was okay, though! “Now that we’ve introduced ourselves, uh, do either of _you_ know how you got here?”

Frisk started to open their mouth, then stopped and shook their head. They followed up by shrugging aggressively.

“I was… oh!” Namine paused there, and quickly scanned the ground around her. Ness looked around too, trying to see if he could spot whatever it was she was looking for. After a moment, Namine scowled and got to her feet.

“Um,” she told Ness and Frisk. “I’m looking for a star shaped, thing. About this big?” She held up her hands together to show them the approximation of the size. “Would you mind helping me look for it? I think- I think it could help us out a lot of we could find it.”

“Sure!” Ness said, while Frisk nodded at least five times.

The three of them looked around for a couple minutes, but couldn’t turn up anything. Finally, Namine called them to stop, frowning and shaking her head.

“I don’t think we’re going to find it if we haven’t yet,” she sighed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath with her eyes squeezed shut. “That’s okay,” she said, though there was a shakiness in her voice.

Ness studied her carefully as he waded through the grass and over to her. Along with his suspicions that it really wasn’t okay, he realized now that she was taller than him. Not by much, just a few inches. She was older than him, too.

“Was… Was it important?” Frisk as cautiously, as they approached.

Namine sighed again. She opened her eyes.

“It was a… We call it a star shard,” she said. “Star shards will take you anywhere you want to go. If I still had it, we might have all been able to go home.” She walked over to where she’d left her messenger bag, and slung it over herself. She fiddled with the strap across her chest as she spoke again. “It’s how I got here, kind of. I was going to- I was going somewhere else, and then something went… wrong. And I woke up here.”

Figuring it was his turn, Ness shrugged and told his story:

“I was riding my bike,” he said. “I was gonna go see a friend in—”Well, neither of them probably had any idea where Twoson was, so instead he said: “—the next town over. Must’ve not been paying attention, because suddenly I wasn’t on solid ground and then, uh, I woke up here.” In an effort to make his new friends laugh, he sent a speculative glance around the area and scratched his head. “Who knows where the bike went, though.”

If he’d have to take a guess at what had happened, Ness would say he biked right through some kind of portal. He hoped Paula wouldn’t get too worried when he didn’t show up like he was supposed to. And, he didn’t want to think about what would happen when his mom found out. He quickly pushed _that_ horrible thought out of his mind.

Namine didn’t laugh at his attempt at a joke ( _not a joke, technically, just a way to lighten the mood_ ) but Frisk smiled a little. For a moment. Then their face scrunched up like they’d remembered something horrible.

“E- Everyone’s gonna… miss me…” they mumbled. “They’re- They’re gonna…”

Frisk honestly looked like they might cry. Namine turned away, but Ness got the feeling she was having similar thoughts. How could she not be?

“Hey, it’s okay!” Ness said quickly, kicking into Big Brother Mode. He shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and dropped it onto the ground, kneeling to dig through it. He had to pull his bat out—still the one from Magicant—since he never went anywhere without it and otherwise it was in the way.

Frisk and Namine both watched him expectantly. Ness started rummaging for the food he’d packed. He never went anywhere without a couple snacks.

“You hungry?” he asked, as more of an invitation than anything else. “I’ve got some chips. Or some pudding.” He was hesitant to offer the pudding, seeing as he might need it to refill his PSI, but… No, it didn’t matter. He had more than enough PSI to spare these days, and it refilled gradually over time anyway. He kept digging though. “Um, I’ve also got a chocolate bar!” he said, digging it out. It was going to be for Paula, but he doubted he’d be able to get it to her before it got all melty and gross, now.

Frisk’s eyes lit up a bit (with something more than delight, Ness thought), and Ness happily handed the chocolate bar over. He pulled out the chips for himself, then looked to Namine.

“I guess I’ll take a pudding,” she said, as she settled down on the ground again.

Frisk had sat down, too, and was currently breaking the chocolate bar into thirds.

“No, you keep it,” Ness said, when they offered a piece to him. They needed it more than he did, he thought. They persisted, though, and finally Ness accepted the chocolate.

Namine didn’t argue when Frisk handed a piece to her. Probably for the best.

Ness handed her the pudding she’d asked for, and she took it, setting the chocolate down on her knee for later.

“ _Magic_ pudding?” she asked, with a raise of her eyebrows at the label on the pudding’s lid.

Ness nodded. “Uh-huh,” he answered. He popped open his bag of chips, then offered some to Frisk, seeing as one-third of a chocolate bar wasn’t that much. They happily took a few. “Um,” Ness said, and deciding he should, continued: “Well, I can use these really cool magic powers called PSI, and if I eat that when I’m low on PSI, it’ll restore it. I doubt it’ll do anything to you, though!” he assured her. “And I don’t mind you eating it. I’ve got a few more.”

Namine studied him skeptically, now hesitant in opening the pudding. Something told Ness it wasn’t because she didn’t want it anymore.

“If you’re sure…” Namine pressed.

“Yeah, I’m sure!”

“You can do magic?” came Frisk’s awed voice.

Ness turned to them and grinned. “Yeah, I can!” It wasn’t technically magic, he thought, but close enough for anyone who didn’t know what PSI was or how it worked. “I’d show you, but, uh, none of the spells I know are really good for that sort of thing.” He laughed nervously and scratched at his head.

“Aww, that’s so lucky!” Frisk said, pouting a little. “Where… Where I come from, humans can’t do magic.”

“Well, not a lot of people I know can do PSI,” Ness argued. “In fact, most don’t?” Sure, two of his closest friends were PSI users, but he didn’t know of anyone _besides_ them who could use PSI.

“Where I come from,” Namine said, a little slowly. “Almost everyone can do magic. We, um, we don’t call it _PSI,_ though. We just call it magic.”

Ness turned to her in surprise. “Really?” he asked.

Frisk also turned to her, starry-eyed.

Namine nodded. She seemed to sigh a little, but there was a smile on her lips. She reached out her hand holding it far, far away from the three of them. Then there was a small _pop,_ and a ball of flame sat in her palm.

Ness stared, wide-eyed. That wasn’t PSI, and he could tell because PSI _resonated_ with other PSI. He still got some sort of _feeling_ from whatever Namine was doing, but it was different and strange and nothing like the feel of PSI he was familiar with.

“Wow!!” Frisk gasped. “Just like Toriel!!”

Namine smiled a little wider, then banished the fire.

Ness turned to Frisk. “Who’s Toriel?” he asked. Frisk had said humans, where they were from, couldn’t do magic, so…

“Oh…! She’s, um…” Frisk swallowed a couple of times. “We call them monsters…?” they said, sounding nervous. They played with their fingers absentmindedly. “But they aren’t, like, scary monsters! They’re all super nice and really cute. Toriel’s a monster—monsters can do magic.”

Ness nodded, to show he understood. That still brought up a lot of other questions though.

“ _Where_ are you from?” he asked Frisk. And, to make it seem like he wasn’t just grilling them for answers, quickly followed up with: “I’m from Onett. Um, Earth.” Adding Earth was an afterthought. But, if _this_ wasn’t Earth (his PSI still screamed it wasn’t) then maybe…

Frisk laughed a little, though there was a twinge of nervousness to it. “That’s- That’s funny!” they said. “I- I’m from Earth too. I’ve never heard of- of Onett, though. Have you heard of Mt. Ebott? I live by there…”

Ness shook his head.

“Never heard of it,” he said. “And, I’ve visited like, every important place on Earth.” He frowned, popping a chip into his mouth as he thought. “Maybe we’re from different worlds…?” he suggested. “I think it’s pretty normal for people to call their home planet Earth.”

Frisk shook their head, looking at a loss. “I- I dunno. I wasn’t very good in school…”

“Oh, pff, this wasn’t something school taught me!” Ness laughed. “You ever watched, like, _any_ sci-fi TV?”

Frisk shook their head, harder this time.

“Oh…” Ness’s smile drooped a bit. He supposed he couldn’t say anything though. It wasn’t like _everyone_ was a big sci-fi fan. Paula wasn’t, and, Ness was pretty sure Poo had no idea what TV even was. To change the subject, he turned to Namine. “Where are you from?” he asked.

Namine hesitated a good long moment.

“Um…. Ra- Radiant Garden?” she answered. “It’s… it’s a city, but it’s also a world. Where I’m from, worlds are very small, and usually only hold one city. Apparently there are legends about when the worlds used to be connected as one world but, I don’t know. All I’ve ever known is the separate worlds.”

“Radiant Garden sounds like, um, like a nice place!” Frisk said, smiling cautiously at Namine. They nibbled carefully at their chocolate.

Namine smiled back at them, just a little. “Yeah! It, um, it is.”

There was a tension in the air, from both Namine and Frisk, so Ness took a deep breath. He set his chips down in his lap, and placed his hands behind him, so he could lean back in the grass. He felt a little silly, doing this, but he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together anyway.

Slowly, nervous, though not missing a beat (because he never could miss a beat of this song), he hummed the Eight Melodies.

He made it look like it was a casual thing—like there was no meaning to it, just like randomly humming the tune to your favorite song. The reality was, though, he’d always found this song very calming, and a little rejuvenating. Maybe it wouldn’t work here as well as it did relieving stress from his friends, but he might as well try.

It didn’t feel… quite as good, as it normally did. Humming it usually grounded him to the Earth below, brought him in touch with the energy flowing through it. But, well, if this wasn’t Earth, then maybe it was no surprise. Humming it _did_ make him feel even more at ease than he already was, like it always did.

“That’s a nice song…!” Frisk said, when he finished humming.

He cracked an eye open at them. They were smiling a lot more genuinely now.

Ness broke into a grin himself. “Thanks!”

Namine looked a lot more relaxed, too.

“Anyway, umm…” Frisk got to their feet and dusted off their hands. “I’m gonna try and make a call real quick, so, give me a second?” They started to walk away, but Ness stopped them.

“A call?” he asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Where you gonna find a phone? We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

“Um…” Frisk frowned back at him, then reached into their pocket. “I’ve got a phone right here…?” they said.

Ness gaped at the… _thing_ they waved through the air at him, like he was supposed to recognize it. It was a flat rectangle that was purple on one side, but completely black on the other. How the heck was _that_ a phone? It didn’t even have buttons!

“ _That’s_ a phone?” Ness squeaked.

“What’s… a…?” Namine began, but clearly decided not to continue. “Never mind,” she mumbled. “Never mind.”

“Um, yeah, it’s a phone?” Frisk said. They seemed just as confused as Ness was. “What did you _think_ a phone looks like?”

“Like, um, like a phone?” Ness answered, not sure what else to say. “I mean, they’re plugged into a wall, and some of the new ones are wireless, but they… they have the thing… and the buttons…” He wasn’t sure how to explain it so he just pantomimed picking up the receiver and punching in the buttons.

Frisk laughed.

“What are you _from_? The _90s_?”

Now Ness really gaped.

“ _YEAH_?????”

Frisk stopped laughing.

“Oh.”

Just that, was all they said. That simple, short, _oh._ Like they’d just realized something. They stared at Ness, eyes narrowing a little. Ness stared back. After a moment, Frisk dropped their gaze to the ground, looking uncomfortable.

“Are… are you telling me you’re from the _future_?” Ness said, finally.

“I guess??” Frisk answered.

The future! They were from the _future_! Ness couldn’t believe this. And, he couldn’t take his eyes off of that _thing_ in their hands, either.

“How far?” he demanded, sitting up a lot straighter. “What year?”

“Uhhhh, I think I break rules if I tell you that, probably?” Frisk said. They still wouldn’t look Ness in the eyes.

“NOT FAIR!”

“ _Sorry!!!_ ”

Ness sighed and threw himself against the ground, glaring up at the sky. Maybe Frisk _was_ from his Earth, then? Maybe hundreds of years in the future they renamed a mountain to Mt. Ebott. Frisk _had_ to be from hundreds of years in the future, right? Even the latest sci-fi shows didn’t show anything that looked like _that_ kind of phone!

“Anyway, I’m gonna…” Frisk began. They didn’t continue, but Ness heard them start walking off.

“What’s, um… What’s a phone?” Namine asked.

Ness didn’t sit up to look at her, just rubbed at his head. “It’s, um, a device thing?” he told her. “You punch in the phone number of another phone—probably one that like, your friend or your mom or the pizza place has, though you could call _anyone_ with a phone if you really wanted to. And, um, I dunno. You call them and then you can talk to them. Over the phone.”

“Right…” Namine said. Ness wasn’t sure she totally understood the concept.

Did that mean she was from the _past…_? No, no, her clothes and her bag were definitely modern. Maybe whatever magic world she came from didn’t really have technology. That was a thing, wasn’t it? A lot of stories about magic that Ness had read or watched on TV didn’t usually have phones or computers in them.

“Look, once Frisk is done with their call, I’ll ask if—”

Ness didn’t get to finish. From Frisk’s direction came a quiet, choked sob.

Ness bolted upright. Namine’s eyes swiveled over to Frisk.

They stood ten or so feet away, their back to Ness and Namine. Their shoulders were hunched, and, yup, Ness was _sure_ that was them crying. He wondered if he should say something…

Before he could, Frisk turned and came back over to him and Namine. They trembled, but they tried to play it like it was cool.

“I, um. I couldn’t… call anyone…” they said, with a nervous laugh. “Guess you can’t, um, get service on another world. That’s okay. I- I shouldn’t have expected…” They stopped there, looking very much like they were trying not to cry.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Ness said quickly. He gave Frisk his most confident grin, and tapped a fist to his chest so he’d look extra confident, or something. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll all get home, one way or another—hopefully before our families start worrying too much! Now, I think… I _think_ I got here through some kind of portal. And I think maybe you guys did too.”

Frisk slowly nodded. Namine didn’t look so sure.

Ness pressed on anyway.

“Well, maybe there will be another portal!” he said. “And maybe it’ll take us back home.”

(Technically, _he_ had PK Teleport, but something in his PSI told him it wasn’t a good idea to try and use it. Besides, that’d only get _him_ home.)

Neither Frisk nor Namine seemed too comforted by this. Ness didn’t let it faze him. He grabbed all the trash they had and shoved it back in his backpack, then once his bat was secure in it, slung the whole thing over his shoulders.

“We should get moving,” he said. “And we should stick together. Maybe there will be a town nearby and we can find out where we are. Or, maybe we’ll run into a portal on the way! Who knows! But we _are_ gonna get back home, one way or another. I’m sure of it.”

Namine nodded at him.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said, getting to her feet and gathering her own bag. “We definitely aren’t going to get anywhere if we just sit and wait here.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ness told her. He looked to Frisk. “Frisk…?”

Frisk looked slowly up at him, then sniffled. They hesitated a moment, then wiped their nose on their sleeve and returned their phone to their pocket. They didn’t have a bag of any kind.

“Okay…” they said, slowly, getting to their feet. “I… I trust you.”

Ness smiled the most encouraging smile he could smile back at them. He sent one at Namine, too, for good measure. Then he pointed forward.

“Ok! Then let’s go!”


End file.
